To Bring You Back
by Yoshomika
Summary: Sasuke runs off, can Naruto and the love they shared bring him back?
1. One: The Morning After

Author: Yoshomika Minuo (a.k.a Me)

E-mail Address: AU, minor OOC, Language, Sap, Fluff, Lemon, Death

Disclaimer: I DON'T FUCKING OWN IT! I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or anything else I want! I own nothing about this story! But on the flip side I do own the most shiniest stuff and it does distract me, so forgive me if it takes a long time to write. I wrote this originally as a songfic, but as has gone retarded… I guess there goes that idea. Just know that this was MEANT to be called The Lover After Me after the song that inspired it. Since I can't include the lyrics, you look them up and you'll understand. I don't own Savage Garden, just two of their CDs.

Author's Note: Okay… first of all… please ignore my foul mouth. I make Sai look like a Saint when talking to my loved ones and fans. I have a tendency to get angry letters and my posts deleted on Message Boards because of my opinions and my language (yeah, even on the censored ones!). I'm not meaning to offend anyone, I just can't stand bitches who read stuff like this, puke and then flame me. I'm also not fond of people who assume, don't read and also flame me, so here's the run down. I am taking quite a few liberties, so I decided this ish AU. In case you bitches don't know what that means, it means, in the loosest sense, THAT I CAN DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK I WANT WITH THE TIME LINE/PLOT! So in case you haven't noticed Dear Readers, I am the Ultimate Naruto Goddess of this story. You don't like things exactly like the show, get the fuck out.

Oh, right, as you probably have noticed, this a yaoi fic. That means all that delicious boy on boy action. Get out if that makes your stomach twitch.

And lastly, OBITO ISN'T COMING BACK! (gasps are heard) Yes, that's right! And no, Hatake Kakashi is NOT a necrophile! (loves her flashbacks)

Her usual shpiel: Okay, if you missed the whole e-mail address because you were just trying to get to the story, it's up there…somewhere. Now, I have a request. SEND ME COMMENTS! I love fan mail! I never get any these days, and I love it so. If you insist on flaming me, PLEASE spell check! Damn, you have no clue how much I hate reading a flame typed in chat speak. I'd put and example up, but quite frankly I can't type like that and I really just answer the person in the most horrible way possible and then delete their comment, so I have none on file. Oh! Right! My manager split for a while (I LOVE YOU SENKO-SAMA!) so she won't be here to help me sift through my mail and still won't be around to stop me from ripping flamers a new ass like I tend to want to do. So remember, if you drink and drive, you lose, but if you drink and flame, expect to get burned. I've been doing this for a long time, and I tend to get nasty, so just…at the very least spell check. But hey, if you guys totally want to see me pwn a bitch from Gaia when she flamed a Harry Potter fic of mine (or if you really need a laugh) e-mail me and ask. (laughs) That was great… So in short: Flames must be Literate. Okay? Good! AND FINALLY! The Story! Enjoy your butt sex while I laugh over that damn girl.

**One: Morning After**

"Naruto…"

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" The blonde looked up, smiling at the pretty girl that stood near him.

"I have something for you." Her voice seemed to convey deep sadness and her eyes were vacant, but echoed the poorly hidden emotion her voice had betrayed. She seemed to choke on the next word. "Sas…Sasuke told me to give this to you." She shoved a letter into his hands and turned, running away.

Naruto stared after her, surprised at her behavior. He looked down at the letter, scribbled on the front was a message.

_Sakura,_

_Bring this to Naruto._

_Sasuke_

He ripped the envelope and tore the letter out, his fear growing with every second. He read quickly.

_Naruto,_

_I'm sorry to leave you like this. I had to go. Don't bother waiting for me, I'm with Orochimaru now. I'm not coming back. Oh right, there's someone else now, so consider us over._

_Sasuke_

"No," Naruto whispered, glad he was so deep in the woods. No one ever came out here unless they needed Naruto. That wasn't very often. Well, this explained Sakura. He folded the letter, putting it in his kunai pouch with all the other letters Sasuke had given him and ran as fast as he could back to town.

Leaping to the house tops he flew towards Sasuke's room, not caring who saw him leap through the window. He knew Ino and her two teammates practiced around here, just over looking Sasuke's room. Ino would do anything to stare at Sasuke. Wouldn't she hate to find out that Uchiha Sasuke cried Naruto's name into the pillows at night? Yeah, it would kill Sakura too, but none of that mattered right now.

There was the mess from the night before. Naruto had woken alone and figured Sasuke had gone to practice like usual. "It can't be true!" he shouted, falling to the floor. He cried into the sheets, trying to capture the scent of the boy he hated and loved at the same time. He had been dumped by the only one who had ever truly loved him. "You Bastard!" he shouted, punching the wall. He grabbed various items around the room that had been left by the Uchiha boy and threw them as hard as he could. "Why! Was everything you said a lie! What did I do!"

The only answer he received was silence. He collapsed back on the futon and held the sheets like a life line. "Sasuke," he sobbed quietly.


	2. Two: The Night Before

**Two: The Night Before**

"Do you really keep these?" Sasuke asked, going through Naruto's pouch. "Aren't you worried someone will find them?"

"Why would I worry about something like that?" Naruto asked, taking them back and placing them lovingly back in his kunai pouch. "I don't care if everyone in Konoha knows."

Sasuke didn't reply, but merely pushed away from the tree and started towards home, knowing Naruto was following. "Then shout it to them."

Naruto grinned and cupped his hands around his mouth. "HEY! THIS IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I LOVE-"

Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth quickly. "Alright, I trust you."

Naruto pouted at him. "Why don't you want them to know Sasuke?"

"It's not their business," he replied with a shrug, taking the blonde's hand. His fingers intertwined with Naruto's and they walked back to the apartments.

As usual, the kissing started at Sasuke's door; a kiss good night that they both knew wouldn't be good night.

Naruto moaned into the taller boy's mouth.

Sasuke pulled him into the room and slammed the door. He quickly unzipped Naruto's jacket, throwing it aside and slipping his hands in his shirt.

Naruto kissed back, his tongue stealing past thin, dry lips to tangle with Sasuke's. They stumbled down the hall, wrapped in each other. By time they got to the futon, everything was off.

"I get top this time," Naruto whispered, capturing one of Sasuke's most vulnerable spots, the nape of his neck.

"Sounds about right," Sasuke managed, grinding against him.

"Beg me," Naruto growled.

Sasuke wanted to glare, but he couldn't. When it came to Naruto… nothing was as he wanted it to be. "Please?" he gasped. "Please Naruto-kun…"

Naruto stared at him, surprised. Sasuke never begged him…and NEVER called him Naruto-kun. "Anything for you Sasuke," he breathed, grabbing Sasuke's jar of Vaseline. What reason the Uchiha boy needed this, aside from the obvious, was unknown. Naruto scooped out a small amount and recapped the jar, tossing it aside. He grinned and rubbed his hands together, then wrapped his right hand around his cock.

Sasuke watched as Naruto jerked himself off. Naruto always tortured him this way. "Naruto," he pleaded, his hand slowly making its way to his own hard member.

"You're getting soft Uchiha," Naruto growled, his eyes laughing. "I remember a time where me stripping down wouldn't have fazed you, much less a good jack off."

"Shut up stupid," Sasuke snapped, pulling Naruto to him. "Just kiss me."

Naruto grinned and kissed him as they found themselves drawn together once more. He chuckled as Sasuke gasped and mewled as he penetrated him, like always.

"Harder," Sasuke hissed, pulling him closer with each thrust.

Naruto's eyes slipped shut and he gave a guttural moan, indulging Sasuke's wishes. It wasn't long before he was panting and vocal.

"Shh, Naruto," Sasuke muttered around the heel of his hand. "We don't need any- Ah! God…"

"Don't drag him into this," Naruto forced out. "He'd never listen to us."

Sasuke clutched him, his nails clawing down Naruto's back. "Naruto…" He whimpered.

Naruto thrust faster, almost to his breaking point. "Sasu-chan…"

Sasuke choked, crying unintelligible things into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto held out a couple more seconds before going rigid. "I love you Sasuke," he said after they had cleaned themselves and were cuddling for the night. Naruto had pressed himself against Sasuke's back. Sasuke was staring at the wall.

"I love you too Naruto," he said after a few minutes, but the blonde was already asleep.

An hour later after confirming Naruto wasn't going to wake if he moved, Sasuke rose and showered. He pulled on clean clothes, grabbed his bag, and left his apartment.


End file.
